


Who Apologizes For Being Hit By A Car?

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Ah ot6 is idly mentioned, Gen, Mostly focuses on Familial Burnvin, Other, Second chapter is more ahot6 focused but freewood centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly a dialogue fic based on a call I got from my little sister once- full of direct quotes from our conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Apologizes For Being Hit By A Car?

Maybe he should have called Dan. Or his brother. Or his parents. Or really, anyone who was in the state, let alone the country. Instead, Gavin found himself on the phone with Burnie as he made his way back to the hotel room. He wasn’t shaking, but his ankle did hurt.

"Hello?" Burnie didn’t sound annoyed or like he’d just woken up, so at least Gavin was alright with the time difference thing.

"Hi, uh. Would you do the talking thing with me for a bit? I just need someone to talk to until I get back-" His words were only slightly rushed.

"Sure Gavin. Why didn’t you call one of the boys instead? I’m sure they’d love a call from you while you’re in England."

"Er. Right. About that."

"What happened?"

"Nothing! Or at least, nothing really."

"Gavin. What the fuck happened?"

"I kind of..got hit by a car."

"What? First of all how do you kind of get hit by a car? Second of all are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital? Did the idiot stop? Did you get his license plate?"

"I’m fine! It was stopped and I was crossing the street- with the light and everything, when it started smegging moving again right as I was in front of it! It hit my hip, knocked me onto my knees and my elbow. The driver stopped and asked if I was okay. I don’t need to go to the hospital, I didn’t get his license plate."

"Where are you now?"

"Walking."

"Wait. You got hit by a car and continued to walk home? Didn’t he at least offer you a ride?"

"No, why would he?"

"Gavin, tell me exactly what happened between the driver and you."

"He stopped, got out of the car and looked shocked, he asked if I was okay. I stood up and said I was fine. He asked if I was sure. I said I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m sorry, and continued to walk."

"You apologized to him?"

"Yeah..?"

"A car hits you and you apologize to the driver?"

"Yeah..I didn’t mean to though! It just came out."

"Who the fuck apologizes for being hit by a car? How do you..Jesus Christ, Gavin."

"But I’m walking back now, I’m in a little pain and my ankle hurts the worst but I’m fine."

"How far do you have to walk?"

"Maybe another mile?"

"Your ankle hurts and you’re going to walk a mile?"

"Yeah?"

"I swear to god, you’re an idiot. Call a cab!"

"I can’t!"

"Why not?"

"I left my wallet in the hotel room."

"Are you serious right now. Why are you staying in a hotel room to begin with you have family up there."

"They’re out of town and left before they could give me the keys."

"I..Who else have you told that you got hit?"

"No one, yet. I’ll tell them later when I’m not walking."

"So you haven’t told anyone but me?"

"Yeah."

"Gavin David Free you are going to text Dan and your boys and tell them what just happened."

"I will, later."

"No. Now."

"Later!"

"I fucking mean it, text them now. I’m already going to text Geoff and if he hears it from me first-"

"Alright, alright! I’ll text them. Fucking hell, Burnie."

"You realize that while we’re on the phone I can hear if you’re texting or not, right?"

"Ugh. Smegging hell!"

"You called the wrong person to lie about this sort of thing, Gav."

"I’m texting, I’m texting."

"I know, I can hear the buttons. "

"Car…am fine..Not serious…"

"Geez you text slow."

"Shut up."

"Why? Did you type that?"

"Nearly."

"Nicely done." Burnie’s laugh carried out to the streets of England from the speaker of Gavin’s phone.

"There done."

"Good."

"Remind me not to text you next time."

"You plan on getting hit by a car again?"

"No! You knew what I meant."

"I know, but that’s not what you said."

"You’re bloody awful."

"Yet you called me."

"Hey, I’m at my hotel now."

"Good, check your knees and make sure they aren’t seriously hurt."

"I’m in pants!"

"Take them off."

"In the lobby?"

"I don’t care, just check your knees! And even if they appear to be fine, wash them and disinfect them with some water and then rubbing alcohol just in case."

"Hang on let me get to my room."

"How’s your elbow?"

"My elbow?"

"You said you landed on it. Does it hurt when your arm is outstretched?"

"No."

"Does it hurt when it’s bent?"

"Ahhh, a little."

"Okay. Shouldn’t be too serious then."

"In my room-"

"You’re staying on the phone with me while you check your knees."

"Yes, mother."

"Are the bleeding? Are they discolored or bruised?"

"Pants are off. They’re not bleeding."

"Wipe them gently with a damp washcloth. Use warm water."

"Already doing that! They still don’t appear to be bleeding."

"Did you pack a first aide kit?"

"Yes. You made me, remember?"

"Good. Pull the rubbing alcohol out of that and put some on your knees."

"Ahhhhhhh that stings."

"It should."

"You’re an asshole."

"I’m aware."

"Alright, I’m going to go lie down now."

"When you do, stretch your legs out in front of you. Do they hurt?"

"Not really."

"Bend them and bring them to your chest. Do they hurt now?"

"Still not really."

"Stretch your legs again. Can you wiggle your toes?"

"I can wiggle my fingers and toes."

"Good. Turn your foot sideways, does your ankle hurt?"

"Ow. Yeah, a little."

"I think you may have at least sprained if not twisted it. See a doctor soon about it."

"I’m not going to a doctor."

"Yes you are."

"Can I go to sleep now, Burnie? I’m knackered."

"Did you hit your head at all?"

"No."

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Right before I started walking!"

"Good. Do you have something to drink within reach?"

"No."

"Grab some water."

"I’ll grab some water when I wake up."

"Grab. Some. Water."

"Fine!"

"Put it on the end table."

"It’s there, it’s there. Now may I go to sleep?"

"Let me think. You didn’t hit your head, you ate, you’ve got water, you let everyone know what happened.."

"Yes, yes…"

"Yeah. I can’t think of any reason you shouldn’t be able to. Sleep well, asshole."

"I will. Thanks for talking to me Burnie."

"Anytime."

"Bye Burnie."

"Bye, Gavin. Idiot."


	2. No, Seriously, Who The Fuck Apologizes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Hi! I really loved the dialogue in “who apologizes for being hit by a car?” and I’d love to see a sequel of it of maybe Dan or Ryan knowing it? Thank you. Keep awesome <3

Ryan was pacing. He’s sure that if he looked down, there’d be clear path in the carpet from how hard he was pacing. Phone in hand, the call was ringing but Gavin wasn’t picking up and it was severely aggravating. It kept saying the line was busy. He could hear Geoff in the other room texting Burnie and tapping his fingers against the table. Any other time, he would have found it endearing. Currently? It was annoying as fuck.

On the fifth call, Gavin finally answered. “Hello?”

"I’ve been trying to get to you for almost an hour now! Who were you talking to?"

"Burnie."

"What?"

"I was on the phone with Burnie."

"You got hit by a car and instead of calling one of us you called Burnie? Why?"

"I don’t know! I just called him. He helped a lot, you know."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Talked me all the way to the hotel and made sure I took care of myself."

"I’ll be sure to send him a basket of some sort."

"Very funny, Ry."

"Are you okay?"

"I’m fine."

"No, seriously, are you okay?"

"Seriously! I’m bloody fine!"

"No serious injuries?"

"None!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"So if I called Burnie right now-"

"Fine, fine. Burnie says I might have sprained or twisted my ankle but that’s the worst of it."

"Are you going to see a doctor?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes. You have a choice of who goes with you."

"Ugh. I can’t go alone?"

"Last time we trusted you to go alone you went to a bar instead."

"Fine. I’ll bring Jack. At least he can talk to the mingy doctor so I don’t have to."

"Why can’t you just talk to the doctor?"

"He’s a right smeghead."

"Smeghead?"

"Yeah! Smeghead."

"That’s not a word."

"Yes it is!"

"I’m over a thousand percent sure that is not a word."

"It’s a word! Ugh, this slaggy pad won’t make my pen work."

"Slaggy?"

"Seriously, Ry?"

"I’m not the one making up nonsense!"

"It’s not nonsense!"

”..When are you coming home, Gavin?”

"A few more days. Why?"

"I miss your nonsense."

"It’s not nonsense you arse!"

"Gav?"

"Yeah, Ry?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Just be careful while you’re out there, okay? We want you to come home safe."

"I will! I’m not a bloody child."

"You walked to a hotel after getting hit and called Burnie."

"I’m sorry!"

"You don’t need to be sorry, I’m just pointing out you’re kid-like."

"I hate you."

"No you don’t."

"No, I don’t. I want to though."

"Get home. You can hate me in person."

"Just a few more days."

"Too long. Come home sooner."

"I can’t just swim across the ocean, Ry."

"Yes you can. Swim it. Then jog down here."

"I can’t jog states."

"Then what use are you?" Ryan can hear Gavin laughing and he smiles, finally stopping the pacing. Geoff’s fingers sound endearing again and when he peeks around the corner, he can see the man’s on the computer now. Ryan has a feeling that the five of them will be seeing Gavin sooner than he thinks.

"More use than you."

"Uh-huh."

"Mm, Ry?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go to sleep now? I love you and all, but I’m really tired."

"Sure, babe. Sleep well Gavin. We miss you. We all love you."

"I know. I love you all too. I’m lucky."

"The luckiest idiot in the world." Ryan waited for a response but all he got was the soft sound of Gavin’s breathing evening out. He’d fallen asleep before hanging up. Idiotic, but cute.


End file.
